


now i can taste it.

by richttps



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: Richie Tozier is addicted to lollipops, you know what happens next.





	now i can taste it.

Everything Richie does leaves Eddie at a loss for words.

If he’s learned anything about Richie, it’s that he has an _extremely_ addictive personality - and not your typical _that’s sick_ bullshit that’s gone within minutes but rather an unhealthy attachment that can last up to _months_ at a time until the next shiny object is dangling in his fingertips.  

What keeps things exciting though, is that every obsession has been different than the last, just last week he was crying over a song by _Green Day_ and had to play it on an endless loop which Eddie was _ecstatic_ for. It only lasted a week, thankfully, before he was over and done with it and acting as if he’s never listened to it in his life. Eddie has yet to stop it from replaying in his mind.

It started when Richie was just thirteen years old, Eddie remembers the _god awful_ joke he told in the middle of their class lesson that was supposed to be meant for the kid sitting next to him, but rather caused Eddie to choke on his water from the sudden laughter that burned in his chest which then resulted in him spitting it out all over his desk. He can still see the way Richie turned around in his seat with so much amazement in his eyes that Eddie would’ve missed it if it weren’t for the magnified lenses that took up his whole face or maybe the fact that he’d blurted out that he was _in love_ with Eddie - and if his cheeks burned red after, _no one needs to know_.

He’s asked Richie though, and he still swears it started when they first began dating because of a simple explanation of _how could you not be addicted to that dick?_ \- and he still cannot tell if he’s being serious or just dragging on another one of his hopeless catchphrases that make an appearance every time Eddie’s back hits the mattress.

Regardless, it doesn’t stop his heart _or his dick_ from swelling everytime he hears it.

This week’s addiction, however, is fucking _lollipops._

Which is exactly what he’s playing at during their lunch hour at school, sucking on a Blu Raspberry lollipop that’s beginning to stain his lips _fucking blue_ and Eddie has to stop himself from reminding Richie that _there’s kids around, don’t give me a boner -_ but he knows that’d only be a dare to which Richie would tell him, _darling, if you wanted to fuck, all you have to do is ask nicely._

“Can you like, not suck on that like a porn star?” Eddie blurts out, leg shaking with anticipation as the other losers halt their conversation about _fuck knows what_ just to lean further into Richie’s space where he’s sat diagonally from him at the benched table. “It’s disgusting.”

Richie snorts, _of course._ “No, because I am a pornstar. That’d be like breaking every rule in the book, sweetpea.”

Richie’s always been an _over the top_ kid, dragging everything out as far as it’ll stretch before it smacks him in the face.

Or, rather this time smacking Eddie in the face.

“‘Kay, but you’re not, so _stop.”_ Eddie argues.

“How would you know if I am or not?” He replies, making an effort to drag the lollipop down his tongue with a graphic moan.

There’s always a challenging glimmer behind his stares that causes Eddie’s stomach to flip inside out, because he knows it can only go down from here.

“Are you forgetting that I literally took your virginity? _Trust me,_ you’re _not_ a pornstar, Richie.” He knows he’s fuming by now, eyebrows scrunched together and they both lean in closer together, waiting for the gun to fire.

It only grabs the attention of the others more, it’s like they _live and breathe_ for their daily bickering. Eddie can see it in the way Beverly’s eyes lit up and how Stan bounces up and down in his seat like a five year old.

“ _H-holy shit.”_ Bill breathes out.

“Ha, that’s funny,” Richie says. “I would have laughed if I wasn’t too busy going in on this lollipop, if ya’ know what I mean.”

“Maybe you should just sto-”

“Both of you stop, _fucking hell.”_ Mike steps in, as usual. There’s hands placed between the two’s chests, pushing them back into their seats, only egging Richie’s cocky smirk to grow further across his face.

Just then, Eddie’s slamming his hands on the table to make a point while he’s storming out of the cafeteria, strings of _ooo’s_ fading behind him as he pushes through the swinging doors. It’s only a matter of time before Richie will come out of his haze and runs after Eddie to apologize repeatedly. Eddie would forgive him if he was mad at what Richie said, but he’s not. Instead, he’s mad at the fact that his jeans became a little tighter just by staring at Richie’s spit soaked lips.   

“Is it bad I’m kind of turned on?” Beverly interjects after silence had wrapped around the group.

“What’s up with him?” Ben asks.

“Fuck if I know, he’s had suck a stick up his ass recently.” Richie groans, head finding its way into his palms so he can push his glasses off his face to rub at his eyes in frustration.

“Maybe he needs something else up his ass,” Stan huffs with a breath of laughter, elbowing digging into Richie’s side like he’ll flip over the fact that he’d told a joke. “Get it?”

It takes an internal willpower for Richie not to crack, because it was a class one joke.

“He won’t even let me to-” He starts before they’re all turning away from him suddenly, disgusted groans emerging.

“Don’t need to details, dude. Thanks though.” Richie lets a helpless noise. “Just go get him, maybe?”

“He’s probably crying.” Ben adds in, bless his heart.

“Eds doesn’t cry, he’ll just punch me in the dick and all will go back to normal.” Richie announces, finding his way to his feet as he pops the sucker back between his lips and salutes his fellow friends. En route bathroom stall.

“Good luck!” Chants come from behind him, and he makes sure to pray on it.

 

* * *

 

“Edward Tozier to the Principal’s office.”

The minute the voice comes booming through the empty bathroom, Eddie knows it’s Richie. No one else knows how to manage fucking up a walkie-talkie voice.

“Leave, Richie.” Eddie snarks.

“Oh, c’mon. You love that voice.” Richie begins tapping his knuckles against the locked stall to the beat of _Stayin’ Alive._ “Let me in?”

“No.” Eddie says.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna ha-”

“No, don’t you dare crawl under the stall.” He threatens, pressing his back against the door like it’d stop him.

“Don’t make me.” Richie replies, already falling to his back in order to slide underneath.

“I swear.” Eddie continues.

“Alriiiiiight, since you asked so nicely.” He appears at Eddie’s feet before he can stop it, gleaming up at him with a smug smile. Eddie wishes he could smack it off his face, but with the way his curls are falling around his head could make him melt. “Damn, you look good from this angle. I could jizz just from lookin’ at cha.”

“That’s disgusting, you’re gonna get a fuckin’ rash.” Out of instinct, Eddie begins rambling on about how gross the bathroom flooring is because _they only wash it every other month, Richie._

“Help me up then?” Richie’s eyebrows shoot up, hands raising in defense like he isn’t laying on the floor.

Nonetheless, Eddie steps aside so Richie can manage to shimmy his never ending body fully underneath the stall before they’re chest to chest in the cramped space, only able to breath each other in.

“Okay, let’s get this over with because I let my Go-Gurt outside.” Richie starts, pulling the sucker out of his mouth momentarily as he begins waving it about with his speech. “I’m sorry that I pushed the joke too far, you know I can’t stop my mouth once it’s goin’. It’s a curse, but I’m _so so_ sorry.”

“That’s not why I’m mad.” Eddie says.

“What?”

“That’s not why I’m mad, dipshit.” He says again, watching as Richie’s appearance visibly changes from apologetic to confused. “I’m _mad_ because of that dumb fucking lollipop.”

“I’m so confused,” Richie blinks at the nearly gone lollipop in his hand and then back at Eddie. “You’re mad at- _Ohhhhh.”_

It’s as if every gear shifts in Richie’s mind, signaling the alarm to go off and change to _gutter mind Richie_ . The way his eyes instantly glass over and darken at the sight of Eddie’s tinted cheeks has every piece of the puzzle coming together to realize that the lollipop was making Eddie _horny._

“Oh, oh, oh.” He continues, bouncing on his heels like it’s Christmas and he’d just unwrapped a puppy. “You’re all hot and bothered over the way I eat a lollipop. Oh my god, this is good.”

“Can you shut up?” Eddie barks.

“Oh, baby. You want me to do something else with my mouth, hm?” He prods. “Jealous that the lollipop is getting more attention than you?”

“Alright, this is dumb. I’m leaving.” Eddie announces, pushing at Richie’s chest in order to give himself space to turn and open the stall door, but he’s trapped when Richie grabs onto his wrist and only pushes him harder into the door.

“Let me lick that dick like it’s a lollipop.” Richie hums, and _what the fuck._

“ _J_ _esus Christ.”_ Eddie’s knees nearly give out, unable to process the moment as Richie’s dragging the sucker across Eddie’s bottom lip before diving in and licking off the leftover syrup off.

“You down?” He asks before he’s pushing his knee between Eddie’s legs, bringing attention to something Eddie was desperately trying to ignore. It’s all heat and vibrating as Eddie lets out a low whine in his throat, watching as Richie wraps his lips around the lollipop one last time before pulling off with a wet _pop._ “Open up, baby.”

Eddie does, and when he does, Richie is pushing the sucker between his lips now, allowing Eddie to taste a mixture of Richie’s spit and the artificial flavoring before he’s sinking down to his knees, staring up at Eddie.

“Yeah, fuck - I’m down.” Eddie breaths, hands already finding themselves into Richie curls to scratch at his scalp which has Richie’s eyes closing and melting into the touch.

From there, it’s fast and rushed. Richie’s hands are pushing Eddie’s sweatshirt up his stomach to sit tucked under his armpits as he trails open mouthed kisses along the skin of his stomach, causing Eddie to shiver.

“Bet you taste better than the lollipop.” Richie notes as his fingers begin working at the button and fly on Eddie’s jeans, tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip and pull it between his teeth as he allows his boxers and denim to pool around his ankles.

“Stop talking.” Eddie speaks, eyes squeezing shut as he leans his head back against the cool plastic door.

“Aye-aye Captain.” The last thing Richie says before his hand is wrapping around Eddie’s dick, starting up a slow steady pace that’s made up for with the pressure of his grip and has Eddie’s breath quivering.

Richie took the uneven breathing as a sign to get started, because as soon as Eddie was wrapped into his spell there was no going back. Eddie’s always been loud when it came to pleasure, never held back on the noises that scratched up his throat and Richie lived for it, it only pushed him on to give him more - but being in a school bathroom didn’t give them the freedom to exercise that volume, which is why when Richie flattens his tongue against the underside of Eddie’s cock to drag it up to the tip, Eddie’s already panting out curse words that are muffled behind the lollipop occupying his mouth.

“ _Oh my god.”_ Eddie whispers, fingers searching for something to hold onto since he’s given up on Richie’s hair.

Richie tunes into all the little things he’s gathered about what makes Eddie twitch, and he begins with swirling his tongue around the tip _literally like a lollipop._ He keeps his eyes on Eddie’s movements, noting that when he flicks his tongue _here,_ the vein in Eddie’s neck bounces, and when he flick his wrist after, Eddie taps his foot against the flooring.

It’s only a matter of time before Eddie’s starting to get antsy, hands switching from holding himself against the walls to pushing Richie’s curls back from his face, he decides it’s go time. From there, he’s all lips and tongue as he slides down the length of Eddie’s dick, making sure to breathe through his nose as Eddie shakes his head, almost ready to say it’s too much before Richie’s hand is coming up to enclose itself around his balls and squeeze.

A short _mmm_ falls from Eddies lips, head falling down to stare into Richie’s eyes as he pushes his nose against Eddie’s abdomen, feeling the way it clenches underneath his touch before he’s pulling off again with a string of spit following his lips.

“Think you’ll be quick, babe?” Richie asks and Eddie responds immediately with a nod, hands gripping tighter in Richie’s curls, guiding him back before he can talk again.

Richie makes sure to rest both of his hands on Eddies thighs this time, using just his curled lips to suction against Eddie as he deepthroats him with ease, tears brimming in his eyes from the pressure but not causing his to stop. He sets up a rhythm, switching between fast work to wrapping his hands around to Eddie’s ass, pushing his hips into himself until Eddie’s rocking forward into his mouth.

“You look so hot.” Eddie blurts out, hand coming to rest underneath Richie’s chin as he opens his mouth up more, watching the blue spit that’s running down Richie’s chin from the mix of slobber and lollipop tint.

Richie only takes this as encouragement as he pulls off for the third time to run his hand up Eddie’s length, mostly to catch his breath and ease the burning that’s starting in his throat. It’s not much longer until Richie notices Eddie’s nose wrinkling up the way it always does when he’s close to orgasming.

“Close?” He asks, again receiving a quick nod of Eddie’s head as he works the twists of his wrist in just the right moments. “Cum in my mouth, ‘kay?”

Immediately, Eddie’s pulling him back in with the two of his hands behind Richie’s head, and he eagerly takes all of Eddie back into his mouth, allowing Eddie to guide his movements while he presses his tongue against the underside with every slide into his mouth.

“ _G’nna - ‘mgonnacum.”_ Eddie staggers out, head falling back to its position against the door as Richie brings his right hand into the mix, stroking every inch of Eddie he isn’t reaching, using his other hand to squeeze into Eddie’s thigh to ease the shaking of his knees.

Eddie grunts from above him, hips twitching as Richie feels warm fluid flood into his mouth, and he holds still as he allows Eddie to spill into his mouth, just watching above him at how Eddie’s lips part in a silent moan, lollipop nearly falling out the corner of his lip before he’s lifting his head to meet Richie’s gaze.

“Fuck.” Is all Eddie says before Richie’s tapping a finger against his hip and pulling his boxers up to tuck him back in while he’s in his post haze, buttoning his jeans back up with a chunk of admiration in his chest.

“Definitely taste better than a lollipop.” Richie states once he’s back eye level with Eddie, pushing his bangs from his forehead that had been stuck with sweat before retrieving the lollipop from Eddie’s mouth and placing it back in his own while Eddie stares at him like he’d just woken up in heaven.

“Did you call me Edward Tozier when you came in?” He asks. “Why?”

“Cause we both know you’ll take my last name when we tie the knot.” Richie replies simply.

“When we tie the knot?” Eddie asks again.

“Yeah, you’re kind of it for me. Figured we’d get married eventually.”

Eddie's heart skips a beat, threatening to break through the skin as the way Richie shrugs his shoulders like it wasn't even a question to begin with. Instead, Richie just continues to swirl the lollipop around in his mouth, not even bothering to wipe away the drying spit that Eddie will have to fix later, but all he can think about is how Richie sees a future in him - and maybe it's the fact that he'd just came in his mouth, but Eddie doesn't think he could love anyone more than the obsessive boy in front of him.

The smile that shows on Eddie's face is genuine because it was this exact moment that Eddie had just realized that Richie wasn't the only one with an addictive personality, because he had an addiction of his own - _Richie._

**Author's Note:**

> https://richardtoz.tumblr.com/


End file.
